warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
War Metal Wiki:Projects/Tyrant/Cards
This project is a proposal. Discuss on the talk page. When changes are made to the project, this signature timestamp will be updated to reset the approval process as per the standard. Slivicon 19:26, April 20, 2012 (UTC) This is a project related to the templates used on pages for Tyrant Cards. This project excludes the War Metal content on pages where Tyrant Card information is present. Discussion that took place in 2011 for work done previously within this scope can be found here. Project Lead The Lead for this project is Slivicon. Objective The objectives are the following: * Consolidate all of the different templates used to display Tyrant Card information on Tyrant Card pages into a single template * Change the names of the parameters to match the game XML node names where applicable * Create parameters for all text outside of the template that has been entered as static text on Tyrant Card pages * Add missing parameters for all missing game XML node names where applicable and where they could be useful (such as ID, which would allow the possibility of future interfaces with Fansite and Evaluate Decks) * Re-work parameters so that they are more useful for dpl, where needed * Ensure wording and terminology is in line with standards * Clean-up and improve code wherever possible Architecture The following templates will be consolidated: # # # # # # # # # # (a nested template, may or may not remain as such) # Templates The following templates will be used: * Content # All existing template code within scope is subject to modification. # The list of parameters and possible values: TBD Standards # This project will introduce a standard for publishing card information. It will also introduce a standard whereby no text pertaining to the card will be permitted on the card page outside of the template, unless the template is unable to provide a vital piece of information, at which time the template should be updated, rather than entering static text onto a Tyrant Card page. Categories #Categories that are already in place for cards will remain, and modifications to them are out of scope for this specific project. The exceptions are Category:Test which may no longer be required if a solution is found that does not require a Test category in production. # Auto-categorization via templates is preferable, but may not be possible depending on the situation. # Additional categories may be required, and will become sub-proposals of this project, subject to their own approval processes. Assistance # Anyone with expertise in transclusion, templates, dpl techniques, etc. is welcome to assist. Simply use the talk page to indicate what you want to help with. It is preferable to discuss your ideas and be open to the project lead assigning you tasks within thet project than to proceed on your own with changes that are within the project scope. To-Do This is a list of ongoing tasks which anyone working on the project can feel free to modify. Completed items should be crossed out. These are in no particular order of priority. * Take inventory of any static text outside of templates on Tyrant Card pages that will need parameters and values within the new template before the static text can be removed. * Create a table of parameters and possible values based on the objective and architecture described above. * Get approval as per the standard. * Take inventory of any existing dpl calls to the templates listed under the architecture section and prepare tasks to modify them to work with the new template. * Perform tests and correct as necessary using a test template and test page, fixing as needed. * Update and associated documentation. * Update all Tyrant Card pages with the new template, parameters and values, removing any static text outside of the template. * If additional new categories are required, create sub-proposals and get approval as per the standard. * Delete all consolidated templates (except for the new template).